


heartfillia family sex

by Kagomesoneman



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomesoneman/pseuds/Kagomesoneman
Summary: lucy always had feelings for her little brother and returned home to confront them
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Original Character(s)





	heartfillia family sex

lucy was returning home to her family mansion now 22 years old after spending some many years hiding her romantic feelings she had for her younger brother max . it started when he was 15 max began to change from her bratty little brother to a handsome young gentlemen. lucy felt shame about how she felt and left before anything could happen. now she was back confident she could handle her emotions with grace to comfort him after their father had passed away while she was gone. she arrived home to her family and servants surprise. her brother max stood their his gorgeous grey eyes the same as their mother's he was 5 foot 10 she guest as they hugged. max blushed as his big sister's boobs pushed against his chest he could not believe she was back and even more lovely then before. once dinner was over and everyone returned to their rooms lucy meet her brother on the balcony outside the summer moon was full as max hugged his sister "i love you lucy i missed you so much" lusy was shocked but happy "i love you too max" the sibling looked into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss which they both enjoyed. they blushed before resuming the kiss it was more passionate this time as lucy pushed her tongue into her brother's mouth as they embraced. max invited his sister to his bedroom which lucy accepted. once in max's room the siblings kissed as lucy lifted her brother's shirt of and admired his muscular chest lucy lick a nipple as she toke her top off she had changed into something more sexy as her breasts flopped out. max toke a nipple into his mouth as he sucked her breasts earning a oh from his sister as they tock off their remaing clothes. the siblings fell into bed as max touched his sister's pussy and started licking it as her found her clit her slid a finger inside her and could tell she was a virgin. max continued eating out lucy until she came. lucy returned the favor by licking the tip of his dick touching the underside and rubbed the frenulum with her thumb before taking his cock into her mouth slowly moving up and down as her brother came closer to orgasm before he could cum lucy stopped and lyed down she smiled "come i need you inside me little brother" "are you sure lucy i have no condoms what if you get pregnant i would be happy but is that what you want" lucy smiled "then lets star are own family together i will stay here for now on the guild will understand" max climbed onto his sister as her entered her taking her virginity . they picked up the pace as they build a rhythm thrusting in and out kissing as they came closer to climaxe.  
finally lucy came first followed by her brother as he filled his sister's womb with his seed. they kissed and feel asleep in each other's arms. "i love you little bro.


End file.
